1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for grinding corn or other materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel continuous grinding apparatus wherein the material to be ground is continuously force fed at a uniform, controllable rate to the grinding elements of the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus for grinding hard grains such as corn and wheat have been suggested in the past. Typically, such machines embody two relatively movable annular shaped grinding members between the flat faces of which the material to be ground is fed by means of a continuously rotating axially extending feed worm or auger. Generally, the material to be ground is placed in a dispensing hopper and then, by force of gravity, is dispensed onto the feed worm for subsequent introduction between the faces of grinding members. After being ground, the material falls by force of gravity from between the grinding members into a suitable receptacle. Representative of this type of apparatus is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,352 issued to L. F. McNally.
One of the principal drawbacks of gravity fed grinding apparatus of the aforementioned character is the non-uniformity of input of material to the grinding members as the dispensing hopper empties and the resulting non-uniformity of output from the apparatus. This drawback is particularly troublesome when the grinding apparatus forms an operating link in a continuously operating food processing line. For example, if the grinding apparatus is feeding the ground material to another piece of apparatus in the processing line, such as a mixer, a non-uniform input of material at the mixing station can cause improper mixing of ingredients and an unacceptable end product. This deficiency has been completely eliminated by the novel apparatus of the present invention wherein the material to be ground is force fed at a precisely controllable rate to the grinding members.
As will become apparent from the discussion which follows, the unique design of the apparatus of the present invention insures a precisely controllable rate of input of raw material to the grinding heads and in this way insures a uniform rate of output of ground material from the apparatus.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art patents which represent the closest art known to applicant and serve to illustrate the novelty of the apparatus of the present invention:
Johnson, et al. -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,138; Johnston -- U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,636; Orrell -- U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,080; Woodcock -- U.S. Pat. No. 976,535.